


Liczą się intencje

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Już w związku, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Prompt Fic, Schmoop, Tony Stark ma serce, alpaki, nie zrozumieli się, romantyczny gest, wręczanie prezentów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: Krótki fic w odpowiedzi na prompta przeczytanego na frostironowym blogu.Tony kupuje alpakę.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Liczą się intencje

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It’s the Thought That Counts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509161) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Kolejna miniaturka, zapraszam!
> 
> #zostańwdomu i czytaj fanfiki!

\- Anthony, dlaczego jakieś stworzenie jest w twoim penthousie?

\- To alpaka – oznajmił z dumą Tony, trzymając w ręce zielono-złotą smycz. – Przygotowałem dla niego stajnię i w ogóle, ale stwierdziłem, że pewnie będziesz chciał go sam najpierw zobaczyć. – Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zmierzył zwierzę od góry do dołu. – Jak myślisz, czy dobrze zniesie teleportację?

Loki powoli podszedł do nich, z ciekawością spoglądając na stworzenie i wyciągając rękę, żeby mogło o nią się otrzeć.

\- Wolę nie teleportować zwierząt – odpowiedział – nagła zmiana otoczenia stresuje je i dezorientuje.

\- Och. – Tony poklepał futrzasty grzbiet alpaki. – Cóż, nie chcemy, żeby Kuzco tak się poczuł.

\- Kuzco...?

\- Wiem, że jest twój, ale to tylko ta...

\- Anthony – rzucił ostro Loki. – Dlaczego to jest moje?

\- On. Kuzco to samiec. – poprawił go Tony i zmarszczył brwi. – Przecież chciałeś jedną.

\- Nic takiego nie chciałem – zaprzeczył Loki.

\- Tak, chciałeś. – odparł Tony. – Słyszałem jak o tym mówiłeś ostatnio ze Stevem. Wiem, że w Asgardzie macie to całe „mężczyzna ma być męski”, ale mogłeś po prostu _poprosić_...

Loki uniósł dłoń i ścisnął palcami nasadę nosa, przerywając mu słowami: - _Sweter_ , głupcze. Mówiłem o _swetrze_.

Tony zamrugał.

\- Och. Cholera

Odwrócił, by spojrzeć na Kuzco, gdy zwierzę wydało z siebie dziwny pomruk. On i Loki instynktownie wyciągnęli ręce i zaczęli uspokajać alpakę, by spojrzeć na siebie podejrzliwie.

\- Zostaje z nami – oznajmił Tony w tej samej chwili, w której Loki zażądał: - Muszę zbadać stan jego stajni.

Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Ooo. Słyszałeś to, Kuzco? Tylko najlepsze, godne księcia warunki dla ciebie!

\- Cisza – warknął Loki, wciąż głaszcząc puszyste futerko ich nowego pupila.

Tony podał mu smycz uśmiechając się kącikiem ust i patrząc, jak Loki uśmiecha się delikatnie na widok jej kolorów. Śmiertelnik odzyskał pewność siebie, gdy zaczął rozmawiać ze swoją SI o zorganizowaniu ludzi, którzy pomogą im przenieść Kuzco.

Zaczął krążyć, tak jak to zwykle robił omawiając swoje pomysły, ale przerwał, gdy usłyszał swoje imię: - Anthony?

Odwrócił się, a jego usta zostały złapane w pocałunku przez jego kochanka. Loki odsunął się, a jego oczy były pełne ciepła.

– Dziękuję ci.

Wyraz twarzy Tony’ego złagodniał, on sam zainicjował następny słodki pocałunek, a następnie wyszeptał: - Nie ma za co.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompty:
> 
> [1.](https://frost-iron.tumblr.com/post/142532431342/squirrelstone-gideonseymours)
> 
> \- Wątki z niedogadaniem się tak mnie denerwują. Gdyby tylko ze sobą porozmawiali, ale nie...  
> \- Z jednej strony zgadzam się z tym, ale z drugiej kolega z pracy wynajął alpakę z mini zoo i przyprowadził do pracy, bo nasza szefowa powiedziała, że chce sweter z alpaki, ale gościu nie usłyszał, że powiedziała 'sweter' i nie chciał jej denerwować, pytając dlaczego chce alpakę.
> 
> [2.](https://frost-iron.tumblr.com/post/142534917932/so-for-a-sweater-would-you-rather-have-cotton)
> 
> \- Więc jeśli chodzi o swetry, wolisz wełnę czy alpakę?   
> *teraz wchodzi Tony i słyszy resztę rozmowy*  
> Loki: Oczywiście, że alpakę. zawsze, są cieplejsze, miększe, więc jeśli miałbym wybrać to zdecydowanie alpakę.   
> myśli Tony'ego: Jestem najbogatszym facetem na świecie. Mogę mieć tysiąc alpak, więc dlaczego po prostu nie zapytał?   
> *Tony pojawia się pewnego dnia w penthousie z jedną na smyczy*" Ta-da! Jak bardzo mnie kochasz?  
> Loki: Czy to jakiś żart :|


End file.
